The Lost Sanji Plushie
by Reda
Summary: Christmas Drabble for Kairi-chan, my sister. Kairi finally has a Sanji plushie to call her own, but now he's gone missing! Where could he be? /Very very slight ZoSan implied/.


**Author Notes: **It's a giving time of year. I figured I'd do something special for as many forum members as I could manage in the 5 days I have time for. (And Gecko put forth the idea to write lil' drabbles for members even if we didn't manage to take part in the Secret Santa game). School is out for break and I've gotten into WoW again, but I must not let it become an addiction. I must stave off the urge to play. I must continue writing!

**Present For: **Kairi-Yajuu (my lil' sister)

**Pairing: **ZoSan implied

~!~

The Lost Sanji Plushie

~!~

Kairi was really excited when the plushie arrived. Even if it was all wrong. It was much smaller than she had expected, and he wasn't even wearing the right clothes. A part of her mind wondered how someone could even dare to mess up Sanji's image so much... and the other part said it didn't matter because now she finally had a miniature Sanji to take to bed with her.

But not even a week had gone by and she woke up one morning to find the Sanji plushie missing! She looked everywhere, turning over whole rooms, making a larger mess in an effort to find her lost Sanji. She couldn't believe he had disappeared so quickly. She had just gotten the plushie and already she had lost it.

Her first thought was to blame it on the cats. And her next worry wandered to the old female cat who had now decided everything in the house was her personal littler box. What if that cat found her Sanji plushie and and and...

With renewed determination, Kairi bustled through the (rather small) family household. She tore into the couch cushions, finding that old mouse toy filled with cat nip, which she threw at the nearest cat and got distracted by watching the large white male cat bounce around, pouncing at such a small thing. It was always funny to watch the biggest cat - who was almost as big as their dog - pounce like he was still a kitten. Sometimes she would wonder if he thought he was still a kitten, not realizing that he weighed so much or took up so much space now.

Shaking her head, she brought her thoughts back to the important matter of the day.

Sanji was still missing!

Instead of tearing up the house more, she decided on another course of action. Where would Sanji most likely be at if he were real and not just a doll?

"Yosh!" She exclaimed, pounding a fist into the open palm of her other hand - Luffy-style.

Off to the kitchen she zoomed, nearly falling flat on her face as her socks slid along the smooth kitchen floor. Once she had her balance - she sure was glad she was the only one in the house right now - she glanced around quickly, searching the table, the counter, the sink, even the stove. But no sign of Sanji. Not anywhere.

Not even hiding in the cabinets.

Though one look at the glasses made Kairi remember how thirsty she was, so she took a momentary break from searching and decided to pour herself a glass of milk. And as she drank her milk, she noticed the box of Christmas cookies sitting on the table. Might as well grab a few, because after all, cookies went best with milk. Or was it milk went best with cookies?

As she nom-nom-nom'd on a green-sprinkled Christmas tree cookie, Kairi focused her thoughts once again. If not the kitchen, where else would her most awesome - well, not really awesome, he was kind of small, and wearing a Luffy-like outfit instead of a Sanji outfit...

She sighed. Why did her friend have to get something so ridiculously wrong? Surely there was better, more accurate depictions of Sanji-plushies at the anime convention! America didn't hate One Piece that much, right?

Stupid 4-kids. It was all their fault. Might as well blame them for the Sanji-plushie, too. And it was also their fault that now her Sanji-plushie was missing. Maybe they thought the material wasn't safe enough for kids, and so they did a forced recall on all plushies.

"Okay, Kairi, now you're just getting silly," she said to herself. After all, no one was in the house. There was nothing wrong with talking out loud to herself.

Besides. The whole family did it. Even her grandparents.

_Argh! Stop getting distracted! Focus, Kairi, focus!_

Swallowing the last of her cookies and milk, Kairi decided to wander around the house, searching through the different rooms. Maybe...

But she was interrupted, by the sound of the front door opening and her sister's voice calling her name. "Kaiiiriii...I think I found something important to you..."

Immediately jumping up, Kairi rushed to the front foyer and met her sister at the door. She nearly fell over at the sight before her, too.

Her sister, Reda, stood holding her keys in one hand, and hanging from the keychains was the little Sanji plushie. "I picked up a stray. I think Sanji wants to be a key-chain too."

But Kairi saw what the real problem was, and she laughed. "No, Reda, look, he's stuck to Zoro, see?"

And it was true. Reda's little Zoro-keychain had somehow managed to get tangled up in the Sanji plushie. No, wait, upon further investigation, it was revealed that the Sanji plushie had threads tangled among Zoro's swords and his hand. When Reda saw this, she joined in the giggling.

"Oi, Kairi, you should keep better watch of your Sanji plushie. He's such a perv."

But Kairi just shrugged and laughed back. "We already knew that much!"

~!~

_A/N: Hah. Short, sweet, hopefully a little funny. Merry Christmas, Kairi-chan! Now if only I did have a Zoro-keychain, huh? (:hint hint:)_


End file.
